Debt
by SpecialHell
Summary: AU, Slash Nick/Greg. Greg is an indentured man, and Nick inherits him.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. This is an AU story, using the idea of indentured people (A lá Firefly) For those who don't know, an indentured is someone who pays off a debt they can't afford by becoming or giving a relative as a servant/slave to the person they owe. Most of the finer details are likely to be made up as I go along._

_The timeline/storyline for the show is pretty much the same as it was – Grissom still left, Warrick still died. The only real difference is that Greg was never with the crime lab; which obviously means he wasn't blown up or beaten half to death._

* * *

Greg stood nervously in the waiting area. The receptionist was on the phone, but she turned every once in a while to smile at Greg, as if sensing his fear. After a few minutes, she put down the phone and turned back to Greg.

"They're sending him right down," She smiled reassuringly. Greg nodded before moving to sit down.

It was less than five minutes later when Nick Stokes came to reception – clearly in a rush.

"What is it, Emma?" Nick asked impatiently. "I'm snowed under up at the lab." The receptionist stood up, and Greg took that as his cue to come to the desk.

"Nick, this is Greg." Nick turned to see Greg standing apprehensively beside him. His eyes flicked briefly down to the black leather cuffs encircling Greg's wrists.  
"He's just been sent over from Social Services." Nick looked from Greg to Emma in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"Mr Stokes," Greg spoke up uncertainly, keeping his eyes downcast. "I'm an indentured man. I've been bequeathed to you." Shock joined confusion in Nick's expression. Emma handed Nick some paperwork.

"These are all the forms, and a copy of the will." She looked over at Greg worriedly. "Maybe you should take Greg to see Catherine. She could help you figure this out. Maybe get something to eat." Nick looked to Greg; seeing the slight tremor in his stance.

"Good idea." Nick placed a hand gently on Greg's shoulder. "C'mon, Greg, let's go grab a bite." Nick used the hand on Greg's shoulder to steer the younger man carefully towards the labs.

(~*~*~)

Catherine looked up at the knock on her door. She smiled when she saw Nick, but it quickly faded at the worry in his eyes and the man standing next to him.

"Hey Nicky," Catherine stood up slowly. "Everything ok?" Nick led Greg into the office with a hand at the small of his back.

"Catherine, this is Greg. Greg, this is my boss, Catherine." Catherine smiled at Greg, who tried his best to smile back. Nick handed over the paperwork he'd been given.  
"I was hoping you could help me out with this." Catherine took the papers; still looking at Greg.  
"I'm gonna make a run to the canteen; you want anything?" Catherine shook her head, looking down at the papers. Nick turned to Greg.  
"What would you like to eat?" The fact that Greg still wasn't looking at him made Nick uncomfortable, but not as much as the mumbled answer he gave.

"I don't mind, sir. Anything you want." Nick looked to Catherine, a little helplessly. All Catherine could do was shrug.

"Anything you're allergic to?" Nick asked, and Greg shook his head. "Alright, I'll be back soon." Nick left, and Catherine turned to Greg.

"You can sit down," She offered. Greg immediately sat, as if it had been an order. Suppressing a sigh, Catherine sat behind her desk to look at the paperwork. She read over the documents in silence; a little unnerved at how quiet and still Greg was. It was almost ten minutes before Nick came back with an armful of food, which he dropped onto her desk.

"I didn't know what you'd like," Nick smiled at Greg. "So I got a little of everything." Catherine noticed Greg's lip quirk upward a little. "Help yourself." Greg looked uncertain, but an encouraging smile from Nick had him picking up a sandwich. Catherine looked over to Nick.

"Nicky, can I talk to you for a minute?" Nick nodded and led the way outside the office.

"What's going on?" Nick was clearly agitated.

"From what I can tell, it's all above board." Nick sighed at Catherine's response. "You remember Andrew Miller?" Nick thought for a moment before nodding.

"Homicide, five years ago. His only living relative was his mother." Catherine nodded.

"Alice Miller," She continued. "Apparently Greg was indentured to Andrew, when he died the debt transferred to Alice."

"And now?" Nick asked.

"Alice died last week, and her last will and testament states you as beneficiary of Greg's debt." Nick seemed confused, and shook his head.

"How can that be?"

"Greg's debt is still worth fifty-thousand dollars, and that doesn't include food and shelter. He's likely to be indentured for another eight to ten years."

"Why me?" Catherine shrugged a little, looking backwards to check on Greg; who was done eating and was now sitting quietly.

"Mrs Miller was very grateful to us for finding her son's killer. When I talked to her after the case, she stated how you specifically made the process so much easier for her. Maybe this was her way of saying thank you." Nick didn't look convinced. "Or maybe she thought you were the right person to take care of Greg." The helpless look was back in Nick's eyes as he looked towards Greg.

"What do I do, Cath?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Greg?" Greg's head whipped round at the sound of his name. Nick was standing in the doorway, and Greg immediately stood up, his gaze dropping to the floor.  
"Please look at me," Nick tried to keep the desperation out of his voice, but this was starting to freak him out. Greg looked up obediently.  
"I need to ask you some things." Greg nodded but remained silent. "What's your last name?"

"Stokes," Greg didn't even hesitate in his answer. He seemed to have accepted that his life was now with Nick.

"I mean," Nick sighed a little; trying not to get frustrated. None of this was Greg's fault. "What was your last name? Before you were indentured." This question seemed harder to answer, but Greg was dutifully still looking at Nick.

"Sanders," He answered after a short pause. Nick smiled in approval, and Greg visibly relaxed. Nick's bright, inviting smile was definitely something he could get used to.

"Alright Greg," The smile was still in place as Nick crossed the room and perched on the edge of Catherine's desk. "Do you feel like telling me how all this happened?" At this, Greg couldn't stop his head from falling.

"I don't know," His voice was barely a whisper. "I was too young to remember. Mr Miller always told me I was better off with them, but he wouldn't tell me why, and Mrs Miller always scowled when I mentioned my family. I think she was mad at them." The room fell silent, and it was only then that Greg realised he was looking at the floor. His head rose quickly; a little panic in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry," He mumbled. Nick was smiling softly and shook his head.

"It's ok. I've gotta go see Catherine for a minute; will you be ok here?" Greg nodded, and Nick got up to leave.

(~*~*~)

Catherine was waiting in the break room for Nick. He sat down heavily in the chair next to hers.

"He tell you anything useful?" She asked carefully.

"His birth name is Sanders, but he doesn't know how it happened. Said he was too young."

"That probably means it was his family that gave him up for the debt." This made Nick sigh heavily again.

"How could someone do that?" Catherine shrugged a little.

"It's not uncommon; especially in Vegas. You get a gambling addict who can't pay his debt; add in a small child he can't afford to keep…" She trailed off with a soft sigh.

"I need to find out what happened," Nick said with determination. Catherine looked at Nick with a soft smile.

"Run a search on the lab computers. See if you can find a copy of the original contract." Nick nodded gratefully, looking at Catherine.

"What do I do about Greg? I can't just leave him in your office. This is just as unsettling for him, I'll bet."

"Maybe you should take him home; get him settled in. I can run the search and call you with what I find." This thought scared Nick a little, but he nodded. Standing slowly, Nick turned grateful eyes on Catherine.

"Thanks," He smiled. "I'm just gonna finish up the cataloguing on this case, and I'll take him right home." Catherine nodded with a soft smile and Nick turned to leave.

(~*~*~)

Nick sighed heavily, hitting enter on the last document he needed to save. A soft tap on the glass door had him looking up to see Archie waiting patiently.

"Hey Archie," Nick tried to smile. "You need something?"

"I heard you have a new… friend?" Nick laughed softly at Archie's attempt to choose his words. Slowly, he shook his head.

"Does everyone know by now?" Archie walked into the room.

"It seems like, maybe, you could use some advice." Nick looked up at Archie, who was sitting next to him.

"Something you wanna tell me?" Nick didn't remember Archie ever talking about having an indentured.

"I'd just finished college," Archie began to explain. "Got good grades; felt pretty invincible. I came to Vegas for a graduation weekend. Next thing I know, I'm being charged and handed over to Ms Richards. I was indentured for five years." Nick looked shocked, but tried to hide it.

"How did you…" Nick didn't really know what he was asking, and Archie seemed to understand.

"It's a weird feeling. Suddenly, you're life isn't yours anymore. You belong to someone else. It takes a while to get into that mindset." Nick nodded. "But it's even harder to get out of." Nick looked confused, and Archie sighed a little.  
"This guy has been indentured a long time, right?" Nick nodded.

"His whole life, from what we can tell."

"I was only indentured for five years, and I still keep in touch with Ms Richards. Your guy's not only been indentured for as long as he can remember, but he's lost the only two people he ever depended on. He's gonna be needing some stability about now."

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Nick asked, a little exasperated.

"You need to let him know you're not giving him away. He needs to know that his life means something." Nick nodded seriously.

"I'll take care of him," He assured. "But Greg's debt isn't mine. It feels…" Nick sighed.

"I know," Archie sighed, standing up. "But right now, you need to act sure of yourself. Greg needs a strong influence. It's possible he doesn't know how to live independently; depending on how much freedom he was given." Nick nodded again as Archie turned to leave.

"Thanks Archie."

"No problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Nick closed the apartment door behind them; watching carefully as Greg looked around him.

"It's not much," Nick offered softly. "But it does me ok." As soon as he started talking, Greg span around to face Nick; his head bowing. Nick sighed internally; not wanting to show his frustration.  
"Greg, you don't have to do that. I want you to look at me, ok?" Slowly, Greg looked up.

"Sorry sir," He whispered.

"Call me Nick," Nick took a careful step towards Greg. "I hate being called sir."

"Ok." Greg looked uncertain, and almost as if he would cry at any moment. Nick panicked. He didn't know what he was doing, but he needed Greg to think he did.

"Ok, so why don't you get settled," Nick tried to sound positive. "I'll cook some dinner. We can go over house rules later." Greg nodded, seemingly happy to have an order to follow. He carefully sat on the sofa. Nick was a little disheartened that he didn't seem very relaxed, but shrugged it off in favour of going to the kitchen.

Greg looked around the room slowly once he heard Nick leave. This was home now. Nick was his home. Greg tried to ignore the flutter that caused in his stomach and focus on what he'd been told. Nick wanted to go over the rules later; which meant Greg needed to pay attention. He'd heard stories; indentured people who hadn't lived up to expectations turning up dead. From what he'd heard, the police were lax in their investigating. Strangely, Greg felt safe here despite all that. Life could be good here. He would be good to Nick; if the CSI would let him.

The sound of the kitchen door caught Greg's attention, and he saw Nick enter the room with two plates. Quickly, he stood to help Nick carry them. Nick was about to decline Greg's help, but he could see the younger man needed to feel useful, and so he relinquished the plates and went back to the kitchen for the drinks. Greg set the plates down carefully before standing beside the table; waiting for Nick to come back. When he did, he handed Greg a glass of coke and motioned for him to sit. All the formalities Greg was following were giving Nick a headache. They sat together, and Nick slowly began to eat the lasagne his mother had sent him home with last thanksgiving. It had been in the freezer for a while; being too big a meal for one. Greg seemed to be enjoying the meal, which calmed Nick greatly.

Once they were done, Nick took the plates to the kitchen; leaving them in the sink. He returned quickly and sat next to Greg, who was looking at him expectantly. Nick took a deep breath before beginning.

"I don't have many rules around here," Nick tried to explain. "I hold pretty crazy hours at the lab, so this place tends to be more of a crash-pad than a home." Greg nodded like he understood, so Nick continued.  
"The main rules are obvious; don't burn the place down, try not to lose any of my stuff in a card game." Greg was quicker this time at picking up on Nick's joke, and he smiled a little. "I've got the full sports package on the TV," Nick offered. "You're welcome to watch anything you want. If it's pay-per-view, just let me know first. Like I said; my hours are pretty hectic, so I don't expect you to keep the same sleep patterns as me. You can go to bed whenever you're tired. Same goes for eating and drinking. If it's here, you're welcome to it. If it's not, leave me a note and I'll get it when I shop." Greg was looking much calmer now, and Nick sighed internally in relief.  
"Did I miss anything?" Greg looked a little apprehensive as he nodded.

"When are you going to brand me?" Nick was more than a little shocked at this.

"What?" By way of explanation, Greg dropped to his knees in front of Nick. He turned his head to reveal a small tattoo behind one ear. It was a family crest.

"It marks me as yours," Greg explained quietly. "So if you lose me, the police will bring me back." Nick felt panic rise again, but he tamped it down when Greg turned to look at him.

"I don't have a family crest," He said as calmly as he could. "So we'll have to figure that out later." Greg nodded. There was silence for a moment, in which Greg didn't move from his position on the floor.  
"Are you tired?" Greg turned to fully face Nick.

"A little," He replied quietly. Nick stood up, and Greg followed. It was then that Nick realised he hadn't planned where Greg would sleep.

"Do you usually sleep alone?" Greg looked a little scared; avoiding Nick's eyes.

"I can sleep anywhere…"

"Please, Greg," Nick placated. "I won't get mad, just tell me the truth, ok?" Greg nodded, a little uncertainly.

"I slept in the same room as Mrs Miller."

"And what about Mr Miller?" Nick asked as delicately as he could. Greg let his head drop. Nick didn't need to be told; he understood from the gesture.  
"There's a spare room you can sleep in. Or I could get the fold out bed and put it in my room, if you'd prefer." Greg looked up slowly. He didn't know what he was supposed to say.

"I… I've never slept alone," Greg whispered; hoping Nick would make the decision for him. Nick gave a short nod.

"C'mon," He smiled a little. "I'll show you to my room." Greg let out a relieved breath as Nick led him towards the bedroom.

(~*~*~)

Greg studied Nick's silhouetted outline in the dark. The older man was sleeping, but Greg was too worked up to follow. Nick had set up a fold out bed just across the room from his own, and Greg had noticed the flash of anxiety in his eyes as he got into the double bed alone. Greg wasn't sure if it was guilt over the sleeping arrangements, or a desire for Greg to be in his bed. With a muted sigh, Greg realised he wasn't against the idea. Guilt washed over him quickly afterwards. He hadn't shared a bed with anyone but Mr Miller. Greg knew that, if Nick asked for it, he was obligated to comply, but wanting it himself was another matter. Nick shifted in his sleep, and Greg's heart stopped when he thought he'd been caught staring. Suddenly, Nick's phone began to ring. It was on vibrate, and the noise of it hitting the bedside table didn't seem enough to wake Nick. Slipping out of bed slowly, Greg took the phone and answered it.

"Nick Stokes' phone," He said quietly, looking at Nick's sleeping form.

"_Greg?"_ It was Catherine, and Greg calmed a little at the voice.

"Nick's sleeping," Greg replied. "Do you need me to wake him?"

"_That's ok,"_ Catherine's voice was sweet and low. _"I was just calling to check in."_

"Ok…" Greg didn't really know what to say.

"_You should get some sleep, Greg."_

"I will." Greg was saved from the conversation but the sound of Catherine hanging up, which was shortly followed by a rustling in the bed. Greg turned to see Nick turning over; still clearly half asleep.

"Come back to bed," He mumbled; barely coherent. Greg stopped for a second, unsure if Nick realised what he'd said. Deciding it would be best not to disobey, he slowly made his way over to the bed and slipped in next to Nick, dropping the phone back on the table as he did. The CSI immediately rolled over; pulling Greg into his chest and wrapping his arms around the younger man. Greg pushed down his panic at the sudden movements. Nick was clearly sound asleep, and Greg relaxed a little; letting the steady beat of Nick's heart lull him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick woke slowly to the feel of a warm weight down his one side. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Greg, sleeping deeply with an arm slung across Nick's stomach. Nick was confused. He didn't remember Greg getting into bed with him; no matter how much he'd wanted to ask. While Nick was debating waking Greg up, the younger man woke on his own. He looked up at Nick with a sleepy gaze; quickly sobering at the confused look Nick was giving him.

"Sorry," Greg spoke, but didn't move. Nick found himself glad for that fact. "Did I oversleep?"

"No," Nick almost whispered; reluctant to ask the next question. "When did you…" Nick trailed off and Greg looked a little panicked.

"You told me…" Greg's hand unconsciously tightened on Nick's side. "Last night; I didn't know if you were asleep."

"But you obeyed anyway." Nick was a little shocked at the subservience Greg showed.

"I am beholden to you," Greg said quietly. "If you want me to leave…" That scared look was back in Greg's eyes, and Nick couldn't stop himself from hugging the younger man closer.

"It's ok," He said softly. "Did you sleep well?" Greg nodded against Nick's chest.  
"Me too," Nick agreed; speaking slowly. "Maybe we should look into making this permanent."

"Thank you," Greg mumbled. Nick breathed silently in relief; basking in the feel of Greg plastered to his side. After a few moments of silent companionship, Nick shifted a little.

"We should get up," Nick spoke quietly. "I have to be in work soon." Greg nodded, immediately sliding out of bed. Nick forced himself not to look at Greg's half-naked body as he padded around the room.

"I'll make some breakfast," He said. Nick sat up in the bed, watching Greg as he made the fold up bed he'd been in for half the night. Without looking back at the bed, Greg left the bedroom. A moment later, Nick heard the unmistakable sound of his coffee machine. Running his hands shortly over his face, Nick made himself get up. He was just pulling the bed sheets off himself when Greg appeared at the door.  
"Would you like your breakfast in here?" Greg asked; his voice strangely soft. Nick looked up at Greg; quickly realising the younger man hadn't put on any clothes. Slowly, Nick shook his head.

"I'll be right out," He mumbled. Greg smiled sweetly and nodded before leaving Nick in peace. Nick rolled a few thoughts around his head. He wasn't sure if Greg was ready to be left alone, but he couldn't take him into work; Nick would be out for most of the day. As he stood up, it hit him that Greg hadn't brought any belongings with him. The young man didn't have any spare clothes, a toothbrush or even a change of underwear. Slipping on a pair of jeans and grabbing the shirt he'd laid out the day before, Nick made his way through to the living room.

Nick smiled a little when he saw the cup of coffee waiting for him on the coffee table. He had just sat down when Greg came in with a plate full of egg on toast.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted," Greg excused as he put the plate on the table. "I hope this is ok." Nick smiled up at Greg.

"This is great, Greg. Don't forget to take some for yourself." Greg looked a little uncertain.

"I…" Nick gave him a patient look, and Greg nodded. He went back to the kitchen and returned with a breakfast for himself.

"I need you to do something for me," Nick told Greg once they were done. Greg nodded silently. "While I'm in work, I want you to make a list of everything you need. Clothes, Toothbrush, if there's any special shampoo you like to use." Greg looked a little confused. "I noticed you didn't bring anything with you."

"It's up to you how I am dressed," Greg explained quietly. His voice was still as submissive as ever, but Nick was happy to notice that he no longer bowed his head. "I wasn't allowed to keep my old clothes."

"Alright," Nick smiled reassuringly. "Well, you get me that list, and we'll go shopping tomorrow. I'm sure we can find something we both like." Greg smiled a little as Nick finished his coffee. Nick stood up, and Greg followed.  
"I gotta go to work. Just make yourself at home, and I'll call when I'm on my way back, ok?"

"Alright," Greg smiled; it was small but genuine. "Have a good day." Nick could only smile as he turned to leave.

(~*~*~)

Nick knocked the door to Catherine's office; smiling when she looked up at him.

"Hey, Cath. Did you get anywhere with Greg's history?" Catherine nodded, her face uncharacteristically serious. Nick swallowed a little and walked into the office.  
"What is it?"

"I got the background back on him and his family." Nick sat down heavily, preparing himself.

"And?"

"Greg was given away by his father when he was six years old. He was a single father who got into debt and decided gambling was the best way to get himself out of it. He wasn't worth enough to give himself up; bad joints from years of working, so he gave Greg to the Millers in payment." Nick nodded solemnly.

"Anything else."

"Yeah. It looks like Greg has been sent to school his whole life. He passed high school in the top five of his class, and he got degrees from WLVU last year."

"In what?" Nick was curious now. Catherine had to look down at her notes.

"Chemistry and English." She read off. Nick couldn't stop the smile that flitted across his face. He looked back at Catherine, who was still very serious.

"That's not all, is it?" Nick asked resignedly. It was too much to ask that Greg had been given a normal, stable life.

"I have multiple trips to the hospital here – everything ranging from broken bones to damaged vocal chords." Nick couldn't hold back the angered sigh. "They may have given him an education, but they certainly didn't treat him like a son."

"Why wasn't something done?"

"There was nothing to be done," Catherine sighed in disappointment. "Greg wouldn't have been believed, even if he'd wanted to get away."

"What do you mean 'even if' Cath?" Nick asked, frustrated. "Who would want to live like that?"

"Someone who doesn't know any better," Catherine explained patiently. "Greg's been with them his whole life. This kept happening, and nobody came forward to help him. He doesn't know this isn't how it's supposed to be. He saw their treatment of him as their right, and he accepted it." Nick didn't try to hide his frustration as he stood up.

"I have to get back," He mumbled. Catherine stood too.

"That's a good idea. In fact, I think you should take the week. Get Greg situated properly." Nick nodded gratefully and turned to leave.  
"There's one more thing." Nick stopped when Catherine spoke. He turned back to look at her. "I looked into it, and there is a way for you to cancel out his debt."

"There is?"

"Yeah. You can formally forgive the debt; it'll be wiped completely clean." Nick didn't miss the concerned look Catherine was giving him.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't think you should do it. At least, not yet. Greg's too vulnerable right now." Nick nodded shortly.

"Archie said the same thing." Nick smiled comfortingly at Catherine. "I'm not stupid, Cath. I know he needs me to take care of him. But as soon as I know he can stand on his own; I will be clearing this debt." Catherine smiled endearingly.

"I never expected anything less of you, Nicky."


	5. Chapter 5

Nick sighed as he opened the door to a dark house. He'd forgotten to call Greg on the way home, and was a little surprised at how quiet the place was. His silent worry was abated when he entered the living room and saw Greg, sleeping soundly on the sofa. With a soft smile, Nick knelt in front of Greg; touching his shoulder gently.

"Greg, wake up." Greg stirred slowly; his eyes eventually focussing on Nick's face. He smiled at first, but then a memory seemed to hit him, and he sat up quickly.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. Is it late? Did I sleep long?" Greg was babbling; looking around wildly. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's ok, Greg," Nick smiled. "I should've called on my way home." Greg paled further as he remembered the conversation from the morning.

"I forgot about the list!" Greg was positively panicking now. "I'm sorry, Nick. I cleaned the kitchen, washed the dishes and put away the fold out bed and by the time I was finished, I just fell asleep." Greg looked up to see Nick smiling; clearly amused. Slowly, he moved to sit on the sofa next to Greg.

"It's alright," He laughed. "Greg, you've done more than I could've thought to ask. That kitchen hasn't been cleaned in God only knows how long. I'm really grateful." Greg let out a deep breath and nodded; slowly calming now he knew Nick wasn't mad at him.  
"Why don't I make us some dinner, and we can write your list later." Slowly, Greg shook his head.

"I already made dinner," He whispered. "It'll be ready in half an hour. It's in the oven." Nick smiled widely, and couldn't stop himself pulling Greg into a soft, sideways hug.

"Thank you," He said softly. They parted slowly, and Greg looked much more relaxed. "So, how about your list?"

"Wh-what should I ask for?" Greg asked uncertainly. Nick kept his smile inviting as he reached into his discarded bag for a pen and paper.

"Whatever you want," Nick replied. "Why don't we start with essentials?" Greg nodded and slowly started listing things. Toothbrush. Toiletries. A few sets of clothes. He faltered when he ran out of absolute necessities.  
"How about luxuries?" Nick encouraged. "Is there a specific soap you like? Deodorant? Hair Gel?" Greg nodded slowly; answering reluctantly.

"I used to use honeysuckle body wash," He whispered. "Mr Miller said he liked the way my skin smelled…" He trailed off; looking up at Nick. "But if you don't like honeysuckle, I can change it. What smells do you like?" Nick smiled patiently as he answered.

"We can leave that until we go shopping if you'd like; make a snap decision when we get there." Greg smiled at the idea and nodded.

"I like to use hair gel," Greg ventured. "If it's ok with you. I like my hair better when it's styled." Nick nodded his approval.

"You don't have to check everything with me, Greg," He said carefully. "I'm pretty easy going. I want you to think for yourself, ok?"

"Ok," Greg whispered, getting up. "Dinner should be almost done. I'll go dish up." Nick watched as Greg left the room. He thought about what the younger man would look like with styled hair, and it made him smile. Greg returned shortly with two plates of what Nick suspected was casserole. It smelled amazing and Nick smiled widely at Greg when he set it before him.

"Catherine gave me the rest of the week off," Nick stated conversationally as they ate. "So, barring any multiple homicides, we can go shopping tomorrow for your stuff." Greg looked up; a little surprised at how easily Nick spoke of spending money on him.

"Thank you," Greg spoke earnestly. Nick smiled widely at the younger man, before continuing with his meal.

(~*~*~)

Nick trailed behind Greg as the younger man pulled him along by the hand. They'd been shopping for three hours, and Nick was beginning to think giving Greg coffee had been a mistake. Laughing lightly, he was dragged into a pharmacy and led to the shower supplies. Greg finally detached; picking up various body washes and smelling them. Nick followed suit. He smelled a few before finding one he thought was perfect. It was sweet and spicy; a little like Greg's natural scent. He turned to Greg, to find the younger man holding one of his own. Greg frowned softly, before submission rose up in him and he put the one he was holding back on the shelf. Nick sighed a little before picking up the wash Greg had put down.

"You like this one?" He asked. Greg just nodded; looking a little forlorn.

"Reminds me of you," He mumbled. Nick looked at Greg curiously; opening the wash to smell it.

"Alright," Nick smiled, putting the wash Greg had selected with the one he'd picked.

"What are you doing?" Greg asked, clearly confused.

"You like this one, right?" Greg nodded. "So I'm buying it for myself." The confusion didn't lift from Greg's expression, but he smiled widely at Nick; shaking his head in disbelief.  
"C'mon," Nick smiled back; taking Greg's hand. "I'll get these, and then we can go for lunch."

(~*~*~)

Greg was happier than he ever remembered being. Walking through a mall, eating a pretzel, with Nick looking over to him every few minutes; just to check. The serenity of the scene almost made up for the looks he'd been getting all day from passers by. The black cuffs on his wrists clearly marked him as indentured, and many people seemed to disapprove. Either Nick hadn't noticed, or he was ignoring them, because he hadn't mentioned it; or even made a show of ownership over Greg. It made the younger man smile that Nick was so secure about Greg's place with him. Passing a jewellers, Greg was stopped in his tracks by a necklace shining in the window. It was gold, with what looked like platinum detailing. A mix between a chain and a choker; it had a small disc in the centre, with space for engraving. Greg didn't realise he'd stopped until a hand fell on his shoulder. He looked around with a soft smile, which quickly disappeared when he saw the person touching him wasn't Nick.

"What are you doing out alone?" The man standing before Greg looked angry, and he couldn't work out why.

"I'm not…"

"I don't see anyone around. What's your name?" Greg's head instinctively dropped as the hand on his shoulder tightened.

"Greg… Stokes," He mumbled. "I'm indentured to Nick Stokes."

"And where is this Nick Stokes?" Greg panicked at the question; he didn't know where Nick was. He shouldn't have stopped.

"Greg!" Greg looked up to see Nick striding towards him. He sighed in relief, despite the annoyed look on the older man's face.  
"I didn't see you stop," Nick trailed off; looking at the man with a hand on Greg. "Who are you?" The man immediately let go of Greg.

"I'm security," He explained quickly. "I saw the cuffs, and you weren't here…"

"Yeah, that's my fault," Nick excused. "I wasn't really paying attention." The man nodded, looking a little suspiciously at Greg.

"Keep an eye on your boy," He advised before turning to leave. Nick turned back to Greg, who was looking shamefully at his feet.

"I'm sorry," He almost whispered. Nick sighed softly before taking Greg's hands. Greg looked up slowly; Nick's expression was unreadable. Turning Greg's hands over, Nick began to unbuckle the cuffs on his wrists.

"Nick?" Greg became distraught as the cuffs were removed, but when Nick looked back at him, he was smiling softly and Greg relaxed. Looking up, Nick pointed to the window; at the necklace.

"You like that?" Greg nodded slowly, his hands tightening around Nick's. "C'mon." Nick let go of one hand, pulling on the other to direct Greg into the store.


	6. Chapter 6

Greg's fingers ran over the metal around his neck. The disc in the centre was newly engraved; the word 'Stokes' shining out for anyone to see. Greg had caught Nick looking at it with something akin to pride in his eyes more than once since he'd bought it. Greg's attention was pulled by the sound of Nick's phone ringing. The call was short, and Nick looked a little put out when it was done.

"I gotta go to work," Nick sighed. Greg fought to keep the disappointment from his expression; it wasn't his place to expect anything from Nick.  
"Do you mind hanging out at the lab?" Greg smiled amicably and nodded. Nick smiled back before leading Greg out of the mall.

(~*~*~)

Nick led Greg through the halls of the lab, mindful of the people watching them. He stopped at the door to Archie's lab, smiling when the tech looked up at him.

"Archie, this is Greg," He said, giving Greg a little nudge. "Greg, this is Archie. I'd love to stay and get you better acquainted, but I was supposed to be at the scene ten minutes ago." Without another word, Nick turned and left the lab in as much a rush as they'd entered. Greg stood awkwardly, waiting for Archie to speak.

"Hey Greg," Archie eventually spoke. "You can just sit down anywhere; I'm almost done with this tape." It was then that Greg noticed the concentrated expression and the way Archie's fingers periodically moved over the keyboard in front of him. Greg sat down behind Archie, waiting patiently for the other man to be done. Five short minutes later, and Archie turned to face Greg, who stood up immediately.  
"Relax," Archie smiled. "We're not going anywhere for a while. We got three open cases right now." Greg looked a little uncertain, before venturing forward.

"You need some help?" He asked. It was Archie's turn to look uncertain, but after a quick look around, he nodded.

"That'd be great Greg, just grab some gloves." Greg's face lit up as he moved to the corner and put on a pair of gloves.

(~*~*~)

Nick slowed his hurried pace into the lab when he heard the sound of shouting. It took him a moment to realise it was Greg.

"What were you thinking?"

"I…"

"Not only did you almost destroy the sample, but you could've blown up the whole damn lab!"

"You don't…"

"How did you even get this job? God!" Greg almost ran into Nick as he left the lab. Nick managed to steady them both as he looked down at a frustrated Greg.

"What's going on?" He asked. Greg looked a little sheepish as he turned back to glare in the direction of Hodges.

"I gotta get back to Archie. He needs me to pick up some evidence." Nick was a little shocked at the confidence with which Greg spoke to him, but it warmed his heart to see.

"Alright," Nick was almost laughing. "Well, I'm gonna check on Hodges, and I'll come pick you up so we can go home." Greg smiled happily and nodded before turning shortly and heading in the direction of Archie's lab. Nick took a deep breath before walking into Hodges' lab.

"Hodges?" The lab tech in question whipped round when Nick called; a miserable look on his face. "Everything ok?"

"No," Hodges admitted quietly. "He was right. I just got corrected by someone who doesn't even work here."

"On what?"

"A sample," Hodges sighed heavily. "My head's just not here today, Nick. This is basic, college level chemistry."

"Maybe you should go home," Nick offered. "I'll clear it with Catherine. Take the day; get your head on straight." Hodges nodded slowly.

"Thanks Nick. And apologise to Greg for me again."

"About that," Nick started awkwardly. "What has Greg been doing all day?"

"Fetching evidence, helping run samples, coffee runs. Don't worry, it's nothing that won't hold up in court." Nick smiled a little before leaving to find Greg.

(~*~*~)

Nick dropped heavily onto the sofa, letting his eyes fall closed. He felt Greg sit next to him, and couldn't stop a smile when the younger man leaned into his side.

"Long day," Nick sighed. Greg hummed in agreement. "Take-out?" The question made Greg look up at Nick.

"Umm, I…" Nick couldn't stop the exhausted laugh that broke free.

"Are you telling me you've never eaten take-out?" Greg shook his head, a small frown creasing his face.

"Well then," Nick smirked; sitting forward to reach the phone. "I guess it's one of everything."


	7. Chapter 7

"I like Chinese," Greg announced; dropping the empty containers into the bin. Nick nodded in agreement, his eyes already sliding closed. Greg smiled at the picture. He let his eyes roam over the older man; stopping when he realised Nick still had his boots on. Crossing back to Nick, Greg settled himself on the coffee table before pulling one of Nick's feet into his lap. Nick's eyes opened lazily and he looked quizzically at Greg. The younger man remained silent; unlacing Nick's shoe and slipping it off his foot. His eyes remained focussed on his task, and Nick couldn't bring himself to call out the blonde's name. Disposing of Nick's sock, Greg began a slow, methodical rub along the sole of the older man's foot. Nick closed his eyes; letting his head fall back and forcing his mind not to wander to how many people Greg may have done this for. The skilled hands slid up Nick's calf, massaging the muscle until Nick couldn't suppress a soft sigh of approval. Smiling to himself at the unspoken praise; Greg gently put Nick's foot down and started the process again on the opposite foot.

By the time Greg was done, Nick was almost asleep. Moving carefully, Greg pulled softly on Nick's arm; rousing the older man slowly.

"Bed," Greg stated simply, and Nick couldn't argue. With Greg's help, he pulled himself to his feet and wandered towards the bedroom; Greg not far behind.

In the bedroom Nick wasn't given a chance to move. Greg guided him towards the bed, removing his shirt as they went. Nick knew he should feel uncomfortable, but it had been a long day, and it felt nice to be taken care of. Greg smiled at Nick when he felt the brunette stop his internal fight, and he deftly undid Nick's jeans. Nick kicked them off lethargically, before sliding into bed. Greg quickly disposed of his own clothes before getting into bed next to Nick; immediately laying his head on the CSI's chest. Nick's arm instinctively curled around Greg's shoulder, and they fell into a contented sleep.

Nick woke steadily, the feel of something moving next to him slowly becoming apparent. Soft kisses were being dropped along his neck and Nick, still half asleep, couldn't stop the uncensored sounds coming from his lips.  
Greg's stomach flipped at the approving moan Nick released; his eyes still closed. He'd never initiated kissing before, and he wasn't sure what had made him this time, but now he was glad he did. Growing in confidence, Greg moved over Nick. Half covering the older man's body with his, Greg placed a slow, inviting kiss on Nick's lips. Another moan sounded, but Nick made no move to take control as he began to kiss Greg back. Thrilling a little at the apparent submission, Greg let his hands wander; one moving down Nick's neck and across his chest as the other laced with one of Nick's. Greg felt Nick's hand squeeze his, and it made him smile widely into the kiss. He felt the returning smile, and pulled back to look at Nick.

"Mornin'," Greg grinned. Nick laughed.

"Good morning." Nick made a move to get up, but Greg pressed closer; shaking his head with a look of mischief in his eyes. Greg would have to blame the take-out; he'd never pushed boundaries like this before. Nick's brilliant smile surfaced again, and he relaxed back into the pillow. Bolstered by the move, Greg slid further down Nick's body; placing butterfly kisses all over Nick's chest. Both hands were now intertwined with Nick's; pulling their arms out slightly to the side. Nick's head rolled back at the attention, but his mind slowly started to wake up.

"Greg," Nick called softly. Greg looked up at Nick through his lashes, but he didn't stop his actions. The look caused Nick's breath to hitch, but his brain was now up and shouting at him.  
"Greg." This time he was firmer, and it was enough to stop Greg in his tracks. He looked up carefully; worry clouding his expression. "Come up here," Nick said softly, smiling to reassure Greg. The younger man moved slowly up Nick's body, not letting go of the brunette's hands. Nick kept Greg's gaze; letting the blonde know everything was ok.

"What is it?" Greg eventually asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," Nick replied, turning slightly on his side to fully face Greg. "I read your file and I saw your medical records." Greg looked panicked for a moment; but Nick pulled their hands into his chest, kissing Greg's knuckles lightly.  
"Relax," Nick whispered. Greg's body obeyed in stages, until he was leaning into Nick's chest. "I want you to know something." Greg looked up at Nick as he spoke. "What they did to you was wrong. It's not supposed to be that way." Nick spoke with conviction, and Greg squeezed his hands unconsciously. "You're a person, and they had no right to treat you that way. Nobody does, and if anyone ever tries to hurt you like that again, I want you to promise me you'll defend yourself. Can you do that?" Greg nodded slowly, staring into Nick's deep brown eyes. Nick smiled widely, relaxing back onto the bed. Greg moved over Nick again; lying on his chest and kissing it lightly. They were quiet for a while, before Greg got up. Nick was pulled with Greg until they were both standing next to the bed.

"Shower," Greg spoke simply before taking Nick's hand and leading him in that direction. Nick stopped them short; looking at Greg hesitantly.

"Greg," He sighed as the shorter man turned to look at him. "I don't think… I mean, I don't want you to think… Because of what I said…"

"You told me to think for myself, right?" Greg asked; a hint of exasperation in his tone. Nick nodded. "Well that's what I'm doing. So get your Texan ass in that shower, and let me take care of you." Nick laughed softly as he was herded towards the bathroom by Greg.

(~*~*~)

"Y'know," Nick smirked as he stepped into the crime scene. "It doesn't count as a week off if you keep calling me in." Catherine looked up from her camera, smiling apologetically.

"If people would just stop killing each other, you could have a week off." Nick set his kit down and put his gloves on as Catherine moved around the scene with her yellow markers.

"I had to leave Greg at the lab again," Nick spoke conversationally as they worked. "Archie suggested we make his working there official." Nick said it as if it couldn't happen, but Catherine stopped and looked at him.

"There's no reason why we couldn't," She offered. "He's got the necessary degree. Hodges said he was good, and he seems to get along with everyone. Of course any money he makes would revert to you, to pay his debt." Nick looked a little shocked.

"We could do that?" He asked. "Him being indentured doesn't affect anything?"

"The cuffs could've caused a problem," Catherine answered, a small smirk forming. "But you took care of that." Nick blushed a little.

"I was sick of the way people kept looking at him."

"And the necklace?" Nick shrugged.

"Greg liked it."

"Nicky, that chain is worth almost as much as Greg's whole debt." Catherine was smiling despite her words. "This seems like a little more than taking care of him until he can live by himself." Nick's blush deepened, and Catherine couldn't hold back a smile.  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of," She sighed. "How you met isn't important." Nick smiled a little; hiding his face as they got back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick stopped dead at the sound of a pained cry. He quickly realised it was coming from his office; where he'd left Greg. Rushing to the office, Nick sighed in relief when he saw Greg standing outside. The relief was short lived, as he quickly noticed the tears streaming down his face. Stepping slowly, Nick caught Greg's eye before he approached him.

"Greg?" Nick didn't have time to continue, as his arms were quickly filled with a sobbing Greg.

"I'm so sorry, Nick. I should have known better. He's your boss, and it would've helped you, but…"

"Hey," Nick stopped the rant; making Greg look up at him. "What happened?" Before Greg could answer, the door to Nick's office slammed open to reveal a furious looking Ecklie.  
"What's going on here?" Nick asked, immediately suspicious.

"The kid attacked me, that's what's going on," Ecklie spat back. Nick noticed the blood slowly leaking from his eyebrow.

"Greg?" Nick asked, looking gently at the shorter man. "Did you do that to Ecklie?" Greg nodded sheepishly; fear in his eyes. "Why?"

"I… I was scared," Greg answered quietly. "He said he wanted to…" Greg dipped his head in shame. "That he wanted to assume my debt. Take me off your hands."

"So you hit him?" Nick had to hide the smile he wanted to show at the look Ecklie was sporting. Greg shook his head.

"I said no. I like being with you. But he said it wasn't my choice. Said you couldn't afford to keep me. He said he'd take care of me, and…" Greg buried his head in Nick's chest, and the CSI barely heard the next words. "He tried to touch me." Nick turned angry eyes on Ecklie at the statement, but the under sheriff was still looking expectantly.

"Well," He pushed. "What are you going to do about this?" Nick pulled back from Greg, making the younger man stand up straight. The fear in his eyes was unbearable, but Nick had more important things to worry about. Slowly, he rounded on Ecklie.

"What am I gonna do about it?" Nick parroted, before making a show of thinking. "Well, let's see. I told him to hang out in my office. He did. He just said he likes being with me. Nice little boost to my ego there. And I told him to defend himself, which he did. So…" Nick looked over, smiling at Greg. "That's gotta deserve some coffee. Maybe some kind of cookie." Greg laughed softly, wiping the last few stray tears away. Nick turned back to Ecklie; his face suddenly dark. He stepped closer, and Ecklie quickly realised his mistake.  
"Greg's debt isn't up for grabs." Ecklie visibly shrunk as Nick loomed over him. "You touch my boy again, and you'll be dealing with me." Ecklie nodded shakily; making a quick exit. Nick deflated with a sigh, turning back towards Greg. The younger man came quickly to his side; wrapping himself tightly around the brunette.

"Let's get some coffee," Nick breathed, separating from Greg and taking his hand. Greg stopping made Nick turn to see the curious look on his face.

"Your boy?" Greg cocked his head to the side, smiling as Nick ducked his head.

"Sorry about that," He replied quietly; looking up to see Greg smiling at him.

(~*~*~)

Greg swung into Archie's lab, smiling when the tech looked up at him.

"Hey Greg," Archie grinned back. "Nick back in the field?" Greg nodded, stepping in and sitting next to Archie. "I heard about the commotion with Ecklie," Archie offered. "Everyone wished they coulda been there." Greg looked down, trying to hide a smile.

"I'm getting a job here," Greg spoke quietly. "Nick said it'd help with my debt." Archie smiled widely.

"Congratulations." Greg nodded before looking at Archie seriously.

"I need you to do something for me," He said carefully. "It's ok if you don't want to, but I don't know who else to ask." Archie stopped working to look at Greg.

"What do you have in mind?"

"It's about Nick," Greg said needlessly. "He's been really good to me, but…" Archie noticed the flush to Greg's neck, and smiled.

"Something he's not giving you?" He asked a little suggestively.

"He doesn't want to feel like he's pushing me," Greg explained. "But I have an idea." Archie smirked.

"I like the sound of that."


	9. Chapter 9

Nick leaned back in the chair he'd procured in the break room. The case was finally wrapped up, and now he just needed to finish some paperwork. He looked up when Catherine came into the room.

"Hey," Nick greeted as Catherine sat next to him; dropping her paperwork on the table alongside Nick's.

"I'm so glad this case is over," Catherine sighed. Nick hummed his agreement. Both CSIs looked over when Hodges knocked the door.

"Hey Nick. Greg asked me to tell you he's running some errands with Archie, and he'll meet you at home." Nick looked worried for a second, but quickly hid it.

"Alright, thanks Hodges." The lab tech smiled before leaving them alone. Nick tried to ignore the look he could feel Catherine giving him. He stared intently at the case file for a few moments, before giving up with a sigh and looking at his boss.

"Something wrong Cath?" He asked a smirking Catherine.

"Just wondering who gave Greg permission to take off," She replied offhandedly, but Nick could clearly hear the challenge.

"He doesn't need permission," Nick spoke softly. "I told him to make his own decisions."

"And just what do you think those decisions are turning out to be?" Catherine was staring Nick straight in the eye; daring him to be honest with himself. With another sigh, Nick ran a hand over his face.

"I don't know," He replied. "I mean, this morning in the shower, it seemed like…"

"Hold on," Catherine was smiling as she cut across Nick. "In the shower?" Nick nodded sheepishly.

"He herded me in; said he wanted to take care of me," A small smile was playing on Nick's lips as he spoke. "He gave me this scalp massage… I swear my legs almost gave out."

"But it didn't go any further?" Catherine asked carefully.

"I didn't let it," Nick spoke firmly now. "I don't want Greg to feel obligated to me, and I won't let something happen that he could regret." Sighing softly, Catherine sat forward in her seat.

"Nick," She spoke softly; sympathetically. "Did you think to ask Greg what he wants? Or have you just been assuming you know what's best for him?" Nick paled a little at the question. He'd told Greg to think for himself, but he hadn't let the younger man make a decision regarding their budding relationship. With a timid smile, Nick stood up quickly.

"Thanks Catherine," He said hurriedly. "Can you finish up here?" With a laugh, Catherine nodded. Nick smiled widely in return before hurrying out the door.

(~*~*~)

Nick came home to a quiet house. He could tell Greg was home. The lights were dimmed and there was a soft smell of the body wash he'd picked for the younger man floating through the house. Nick was about to call out when Greg came to the doorway. The blonde was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans slung low on his hips, and the necklace Nick had bought for him. Nick's eyes immediately gravitated towards the only other covering; a square piece of white gauze on his left hip. Nick looked up at Greg's face. He looked nervous, but had a soft inviting smile playing on his lips. Nick moved forward slowly, and Greg stayed perfectly still. His throat suddenly dry; Nick pointed vaguely at the gauze, and Greg obligingly removed it. Nick's eyes widened as Greg revealed a small blue 'N' accented with wisps of white. Nick became short of breath. Greg was branded. Greg was _his_. The silence was interpreted differently by Greg, and the younger man began to panic.

"Don't you like it?" He asked meekly. Nick's eyes didn't move from the tattoo as he stepped closer to Greg.

"I'm sorry. I should have checked it with you. I'm sorry." Greg fell silent when Nick placed a hand on his hip; rubbing at the tattoo lightly with his thumb. Greg couldn't hold in a soft gasp at the contact; his freshly inked skin tingling from the touch. Nick pulled Greg closer, and the blonde came willingly. It was now that Nick looked up, and Greg saw all the emotions in the CSI's eyes. All the doubt and worry that had been warring for so long there slowly and finally melted away. All Greg saw was pure want when he looked at Nick. That one look made Greg weak at the knees, and Nick easily held him up as he laid a soft, teasing kiss on Greg's lips. Nick's thumb continued to swipe over the tattoo as he kissed Greg deeply. Greg responded as best he could, going easily as Nick backed him towards the bedroom. Greg was too overwhelmed by Nick's acceptance to realise where he was leading them, and the next thing he knew he was pressed up against the bedroom wall; Nick still kissing the breath from him.

"Tell me you want this," Nick whispered, pulling back slightly to look at Greg, who had to force his eyes open at the question. Nick almost laughed at the picture he presented; styled hair now mussed, and lips reddened from kisses. Slowly, Greg nodded. Nick shook his head; unsatisfied.  
"Say it," His voice was soft, and almost pleading. "I need to know."

"I never…" Greg tried to compose himself. To give Nick the answer he deserved. "Never wanted anything before. Didn't know how to want something for myself." Greg was swallowing convulsively as he spoke; nerves flaring up now he actually had to voice these feelings. "Wanted this since the moment I met you. The first night I watched you sleep. Please, Nicky," Nick smiled at the way Greg said his name. "I need you."

That was good enough for Nick, and he pressed forward again; kissing Greg with a renewed fervour. Greg wrapped his arms around Nick's neck; holding on for all he was worth as Nick pulled them away from the wall and walked Greg back towards the bed. They tumbled down together, Greg refusing to let go of Nick. Nick couldn't say he minded, and he pulled Greg on top of him as they kissed. Greg pulled back reluctantly, smiling softly down at Nick. He ran his hands through the Texan's hair, stroking his face at the edges. Nick let him take his time; understanding his need to affirm what they were doing in his mind. With a wry twist of his lips, Greg rolled back; turning them over and settling Nick on top of him. The CSI smiled down at him, before letting his eyes wander back to the tattoo adorning Greg's hip. Eyes were soon followed by lips, and Greg's breath hitched as Nick placed a tender kiss on the mark.

"Mine now," Nick mumbled absently. Greg touched Nick's face, making the older man look up at him.

"I always was," He whispered back with a soft smile. Nick's face split into a wide grin as he crawled back up Greg's body.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N. I know this last chapter is a little bit short, but I hope it's a good enough end for you all._

* * *

Greg woke slowly; looking over to see Nick was just hanging up his phone. Greg held back a sigh. Nick was probably needed back at the lab.

"Something wrong?" He asked quietly; reaching out to touch Nick's arm. Nick turned to face him with a smile.

"Nothing's wrong," He replied. "Just finishing up some paperwork."

"Paperwork?" Greg asked, confused. Nick nodded.

"I'm forgiving your debt, Greg." Greg looked panicked for a moment, but Nick led back down next to him; taking the younger man's hands in his.  
"I want you to stay with me, because that's what you want," Nick explained softly. "Not because some court says you have to." Greg smiled, relieved, and kissed Nick. They lay there in comfortable silence for a while, before Greg sat up a little.

"Can I still have that job at CSI?" He asked with a hint of a smirk. "Or is sleeping with the boss against the rules?" With a soft laugh, Nick kissed Greg again.

"Catherine's your boss, not me," He answered with a smile.

"Good," Greg affirmed with a slight nod. "Because I'm not giving you up now I have you." Nick smiled widely as Greg moved in to kiss him; quickly realising he was now just as much Greg's as Greg was his.

The End


End file.
